


They Say Dragon Tears Are Made Of Diamonds

by RosehipFae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A bunch of background relationships I'm not tagging, College AU, Eating Disorders, Everyone loves chubby yuuri, Humans Suck, I just wanted to write Yuri as a dragon, Magical Creatures AU, Multi, may make a relationship triad later, polyamorous phichit chulanont, species relations?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosehipFae/pseuds/RosehipFae
Summary: It occurs to Phichit, watching Guang-Hong check Yuri Plisetsky’s vitals, that he’s never seen a dragon look this...broken. This occidental dragon, golden scales stretched across sharp bones, wings limp on the stairs of the lecture hall. His scales are dull, the thin skin of his wings pale. Even his talons look fragile. One moment he’d been sitting, taking notes, the next, he’d collapsed, human form shattering to his true one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to procrastinate writing TLBATEOTR I'm sorry
> 
> Also I feel like it sucks so sorry again

It occurs to Phichit, watching Guang-Hong check Yuri Plisetsky’s vitals, that he’s never seen a dragon look this...broken. This occidental dragon, golden scales stretched across sharp bones, wings limp on the stairs of the lecture hall. His scales are dull, the thin skin of his wings pale. Even his talons look fragile. One moment he’d been sitting, taking notes, the next, he’d collapsed, human form shattering to his true one.

“He’s alive, but he needs rest.” Guang-Hong states.

Oh, that’s not so odd. Plenty of students push too hard, take one too many all nighters, end up passing out. For the creatures who change their form, it’s just more severe.

Some werewolf and woodland spirit with the same thick Russian accent Yuri has help Guang-Hong and Phichit carry the exhausted dragon to his residence hall. 

A small herd of cats greet them at the door to Yuri’s room. 7, Phichit counts. They refuse to allow the Russians or Guang-Hong into the room. Phichit hears the words under their hisses and meows.

_ Wolves.  _

_ Wolves! _

_ Dragon. _

_ Another dragon.  _

_ No wolves in our lair.  _

_ No other dragons in master’s lair! _

_ Keep them out! _

_ Only the fae may enter. _

Phichit has to beat his wings to give him enough strength to drag Yuri’s limp, bulky form into the room. The cats aren’t much help, but they do direct him to the pile of wild-cat-print blankets, body pillows, and stuffed animals he can only assume is the dragon’s nest. He pushes away the biggest blanket to reveal...every color and manner of crinkly, squishy cat toy.

“Does he sleep on these?” He asks aloud, not really expecting a chorus of, “Yes!” from the feline peanut gallery.  _ Well, alright, then. _

He pulls Yuri up onto the - bed? - nest and tucks him in. His scales are chilly, he needs it. It strikes him again how odd it is to see such a formidable beast looking so, well, frankly, weak. He’s skinny and vulnerable. A strong enough wind could be an equal foe.

Guang-Hong calls him out of the room after the other Russians have headed off.

“Can you stay with him? The cats trust you.”

“Sure, but why? He’ll wake up after a good nap and kick me out. You’ve never -”

Guang-Hong cuts him off, “I know. He’s not just exhausted. He’s malnourished.”

It takes several moments of silence for the meaning to hit Phichit. When it does he nods, glancing back at the lump on the bed.

“Make him eat when he wakes. A granola bar and some orange juice - just something to his sugars up. I’m going to have to talk to the head of Healing, see what can be done. A faerie close by will help his mood, too.”

“Guang, you’re a -”

“Faerie  _ Dragon _ . He’ll attack me. And the familiars won’t let another dragon in, no matter how small I am.”

Phichit sighs, “You’ll have to bring me my stuff and have the head Healer email my professors about why I’m gone.”

“Of course.”

Guang-Hong leaves quickly and Phichit is alone in the lair of a depressed, self-destructive dragon

_ Well, at least the cats make good company. _

  

* * *

 

 

Phichit wakes to a large draconian face inches from his, sniffing and then nudging at Phichit’s wings with his snout, “Hello to you, too, Yuri.” He chuckles lightly.

The dragon starts, tripping back onto his haunches. He recovers quickly, “It’s not every day that I wake up tucked in with my cats telling me that the ‘pretty fae’ conjures up catnip for them.” There’s pops as he stretches, “What are you here for? Did I promise something drunk?”

“You fainted in bio. Healer made me stay with you to keep you content since I need to make you eat.”

Blue eyes go wide.

Phichit does his best to soothe the sudden, obvious fear pouring off of Yuri, “I’m not going to force-feed you, darling. We’ll get your sugars up, and then work on stuff slow from here on. I’ve got a sandwich, a banana, and protein bar, but if you don’t think you can get those down, I’ve got a nutrition shake. I’m not here to be the enemy, Yuri, I’m here to love you and to help you feel better about yourself.”

His voice is tiny, “Okay, Phichit.”

“How do you -”

“You sit next to me. I’ve watched you mess around on Instagram instead of taking notes.” There’s cracks as the 8 foot dragon shrinks himself back down into a scrawny 5’9” teen with hair to his waist. He’s wrapped in a thick sweatshirt and fleece leggings. When he pulls off his Docs, he’s in fluffy socks, too. His nails are peeling, the skin behind them faintly blue.

_ He’ll give him a manicure, a hair mask, have a proper spa day and make him feel beautiful. Maybe he’ll braid all that hair up into a crown and weave flowers in. His lips would look gorgeous painted wine-red and his long lashes would flutter even prettier with a coating of mascara. _

“Phichit?”

“Oh, sorry.” Phichit smiles when he’s roused from his daydream, “Imagining things again.”

Yuri’s pale cheeks are dusted pink, “You looked all dreamy. And your aura was all...yellow and pink?”

Phichit hums, “Mhm, happy. Do you wanna sit up in your nest to eat or would you prefer the floor?”

The dragon gets up, seemingly a bit dizzy, and flops down into the nest, then clearing a spot of the toys for Phichit.

A wave of warm fuzzy feelings settle into Phichit’s stomach, “I’m very honored to be invited into your nest. It looks very cozy and I’m sure your hoard is just as grand.”

Yuri stutters, blushing all the way down his neck, his smile sweet and slit pupils dilating. They look almost round.

“I - I bet your collections are really nice, too.” He manages, not making eye contact and flexing his hands in the blankets almost like a cat making biscuits, but still grinning.

Phichit drops a kiss on the top of Yuri’s head, eliciting another surprised sound from the dragon, and tucks his wings closer to his back as he sinks down into the space that had been made for him. It is  _ very  _ soft and comfortable. The mattress underneath is likely memory foam, or maybe it’s a pillow topper. Either way, Phichit can see himself spending more time in this nest.

“I have lots of old coins and bells and broken jewelry that I fix and sell. I try to get glittery makeup and such to quench the attraction to shiny stuff, though, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a container full of paperclips and old windchimes and other sparkly bits.” He breathes out as he digs in his bag for the lunch-bag Guang-Hong had delivered while Yuri was still sleeping.

“I have bells!” Yuri looks up at him, now, “Lots of cat toys come with bells and so do collars. One of the boxes I try to keep the hoard to is filled with bell toys. Would you like some?”

It’s Phichit’s turn to flush, “Oh, oh dear I mean, I don’t want to take stuff from your hoard, Yuri.”

“Yura.” The dragon corrects him, chewing at his lip with one fang, “It’s friendlier. And it’s no big deal, really. I have tons of them and I...like showing off.”

Phichit pulls out the lunch bag, “Well, then, maybe tomorrow we can exchange some things. Dragons like shiny things, too, yeah? It’ll be fun!”

The bag holds a peanut butter and jam sandwich, a banana, a chocolate protein bar, and an Ensure, vanilla flavor. Yuri pales.

“You only have to eat as much as you can keep down.” Phichit tries to assure him, “I’ll be happy as long as you finish one of these things. I will be just as proud of you if you only drink the shake as I would be if you finished it all, okay, dear?”

“Okay.” His voice goes small again. His eyes scan over the food. He takes the Ensure and uncaps it, hesitantly taking a drink.

Phichit’s answering grin seems to encourage the dragon. He sips at it in silence for a few minutes.

“You know what they say about fae?” Yuri says, glancing over to where Phichit has begun playing with his phone.

“That we’re all actually manipulative and don’t have emotions and would as soon slit your throat as kiss it, and we use our powers to force people to do our bidding?” Phichit answers without looking up.

Yuri chokes, “N - no! That’s not - I wasn’t -” He stops, searching for words, “I was going to say that people say fae are the most dangerous species because you’re all so sweet and pretty that it’s hard to say no to your kind. Your beauty could start or end a war, that kind of thing. Like Helen of Troy.”

Phichit chuckles, “She was only half-faerie. Imagine what a cutie like me could do.”

Yuri goes red again when Phichit winks at him.

“We can’t actually change people’s emotions, by the way.” Phichit continues, “We just open the capacity for an emotion, usually happiness. I like to say we’re like anti-depressants. We don’t give people fake happiness, all we do is give you the ability to tap into your own happiness. The only times we can hypnotize is if we’re fearing for our safety and we’re reluctant to do it even then.”

He hears crinkles as Yuri moves and then the tap of the drink being set down on the nightstand. He then yelps when a sudden force leaps on him.

“Hypnotize me, faerie.” The dragon’s voice is teasing, edging on flirty. Phichit’s shoulders are pinned down, Yuri’s claws just brushing at his collarbones.

“Think you’ve got me, blondie?”

“I think I do, pretty boy.” Yuri smirks, pupils dilated again.

_ Oh, baby, I’m gonna play you like a fiddle. _

Phichit cants his hips up a little and bares his throat, “You’re right, oh mighty dragon. I’m just a weak little flower fae. Practically a butterfly. You should teach me my place, hmm?”

Yuri stiffens, eyes going wide. Phichit knows he makes a pretty picture, all soft and demure underneath the dragon.

“I - you - are you -”

While he’s spluttering, Phichit flips them over, pressing his knee between Yuri’s legs and pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. He uses the other to tickle the taller boy’s ribs.

Yuri shrieks, the sound turning to giggles as he tries to squirm away, “Phi - Phi - chit! Phichit let me go!” 

“Are you ever going to challenge a faerie again?”

“No, sir!”

“Good boy.” Phichit drops another wink as he rolls off of the breathless blond. He can hear sly comments from two of the cats.

_ Like kits! _

_ I know! _

_ Should we be singing that love song from that lion film Master likes so much? _

“Your cats think you have a crush on me.” Phichit singsongs, poking Yuri’s bony side gently. He watches Yuri blush once again. The dragon sits up and gets his drink to occupy his hands and mouth.

_ He does! _

“Ooh, Kishka outed yoouuu.”

“So what?” Yuri’s tone is suddenly sharp and angry, almost a growl.

Phichit frowns, backing off of Yuri and getting quiet.

“I’m sorry.” Yuri whispers after a while of silence, “You came to help me and here I am acting like a wyrmling and making you uncomfortable.”

“Fae are affectionate and playful - how are you acting like a baby if I fool around, too? Nevermind that I already thought you were cute.”

“Well, I mean I - “ Yuri pauses, “Wait, you - I’m - you think I’m cute?” His mouth twists up into a smile again.

“No, I just sat next to a hot blond dragon on the first day and have never sat anywhere else because I didn’t want you to rail me the second I saw you.” Phichit rolls his eyes and lays back in the nest, letting his lower stomach show.

Yuri looks like he’s about to pounce.

“Finish your meal and  _ maybe  _ I’ll let you touch.”

“Half of it.” Yuri counters.

“Finish the Ensure, too?”

“Deal.”

Phichit reaches for his phone, texting his roommate,  _ Yuu-kun, I won’t be home tonight ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siren’s hair is an oil slick, shiny and pushed away from his face by the waves he and the other sea creatures have been diving in all evening. His eyes reflect in the fire, where he’s warming himself near the edge. A loose, royal blue sports windbreaker is covering him to his hips and he’s pulled on briefs. The pale skin of his thighs still shimmers like scales in the light. He’s humming absently, entrancing the people too close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways I might start a yuuyu fic soon with 19-year-old Yuri and A/B/O dynamics

“Ooh, someone’s had some fun.” Chris teases, eying the love bites cascading down Phichit’s throat, as he sits down across from him, “I heard you made a friend of that cute Russian dancer.”

“You could say that.” Phichit laughs and takes a drink of his black coffee, then a drag off his cigarette.

“Was he a virgin?”

He shakes his head, “He dated some zilant dragon for a few years back in Russia. They broke it off when Yura decided to go to college in America.” He breathes out the smoke, then yawns, “After we fucked he kept me up talking and kissing. It was nice.”

“Hence your breakfast of champions?” Chris lights his own smoke off of Phichit’s and lounges back. When Phichit nods, he adds, “Did he only talk about his hoard specialty?”

Phichit shakes his head again, “A little. He wanted to know about my collections, my major, my interests. Even asked what flower I’m from and what type of fae I am cause he wants to learn more. He’s really sweet.”

“He’s a good egg, then. You always attract the best ones, Phi.” He blows a smoke ring, “That damn faerie charm.”

Phichit laughs, “You’re literally a siren.”

“Speaking of the baby dragon.” Chris nods past him, making Phichit turn to look. Yuri is holding a full tray and glancing nervously at Phichit.

Phichit waves him over, “Baby, come sit!”

Yuri flushes pink when Phichit calls for him, but heads towards them and sits. He’s got a bowl of divine-smelling oatmeal, a banana, and a mixed coffee drink.

“I’m proud of you,” He whispers when Yuri sits beside him. He kisses his cheek, “Yura, this is my close friend, Christophe.”

The siren drags off his cigarette, “Call me Chris. You’re pretty boy’s new boyfriend?”

“Uh - I - uh - I don’t - am I?” Yuri looks desperately at Phichit, face red.

“Mhm. He’s joined the great ranks of my cute-but-dangerous boyf army.” Phichit laughs.

“Where’s that pouty fox anyways?” Chris steals a drink of Phichit’s coffee while the latter checks his phone for texts from his other boyfriend.

“Dining hall. Apparently, some guy hassled him about him asking the cooks a lot of questions and he had to sit down to calm down for a minute. He’ll be here in - oh, wait.” He looks up as Seung-Gil rounds the corner to their little camp on the lawn. The fox spirit is grumbling to himself in his native Korean, tails twitching with aggravation.

He sits on Phichit’s other side, tails curling around Phichit’s back. He scoots close enough for their thighs to press together and lays his head on Phichit’s shoulder, breathing in and letting the fae’s smell and aura calm him down.

“I love you,” Phichit tells him, kissing the top of his head and wrapping one arm around his shoulders. He takes a blueberry from the fox’s tray and pops it into his mouth.

Yuri looks thoroughly nervous now. He sips his coffee, leg bouncing a bit.

“Seung-Gil, dear, this is Yuri. The dragon I told you about from my bio class?”

Seung-Gil looks up and smiles weakly at Yuri, “Hi. Sorry to be a downer right now. I’m doing my thousand days but people wanna test my patience.”

Yuri nods, “Oh. How far in are you?”

“432 days.” The fox sighs and starts at eating his muffin and fruit.

“Congratulations. It’s a really noble and difficult thing you’re doing, acting against your own instincts.”

Seung-Gil blushes and mumbles thanks.

“Yes, we’re all  _ very proud  _ of my sweet little Seungy.” Phichit tilts Seung’s face to kiss him gently. The other giggles into it and nuzzles Phichit’s cheek when the kiss is broken. 

Phichit watches jealousy flare in Yuri’s seafoam eyes. The dragon looks down, peeling the banana for something to do with his hands.

“Maew, can I have a kiss?” Phichit bats his eyes at Yuri. The other blushes and leans down to peck Phichit’s lips. Phichit then puts out his cigarette in the grass before snaking his arm around Yuri’s waist and pulling him closer, “Eat your food, darling, don’t just pick at it. You don’t have to eat more than you’re capable of, okay?”

Yuri breaks the banana into chunks, then the chunks into thirds, and eats them one at a time, sipping his drink in between each bite. Phichit kisses his cheek after every few bites, calling him beautiful and encouraging him. When he finally gets to the oatmeal, Seung-Gil has long since finished his food, Chris has smoked 3 more cigarettes, Phichit’s coffee has gone cold, and the ice in Yuri’s has melted.

“Please share it with me?” Yuri asks quietly, “I can do it, but, you’ve only smoked and had coffee and a few bites of fruit. You need to eat, too, okay?”

Phichit pecks below Yuri’s ear, “Chrissy hasn’t eaten, either. Shouldn’t you share with him?”

Yuri blushes, “Well, I mean -”

“Joking. I’m teasing doll. I’ll share, I probably should eat more than fruit salad and coffee, anyways.” Phichit tilts Yuri’s chin down so that he can kiss him again, longer and softer this time. 

Yuri kisses his forehead after, murmuring, “Thank you. You’re helping, really.”

 

* * *

 

 “You’re fucking _Yuri Plisetsky_?” Yuuri looks at him with wide eyes when he scrolls past Phichit’s Instagram post from this morning, a photo Chris had taken of Seung-Gil curled into Phichit’s side and Yuri’s head resting on Phichit’s thigh.

“Dating, but, yes. Why?”

His roommate’s mouth falls open, and he flounders for a second, “Yuri Plisetsky trained under  _ Lilia Baranovskaya _ and his mother is  _ Fevroniya Alkhimovich _ .”

Phichit blinks, still having no idea what the fuck that means.

Yuuri groans at his lackluster response, exasperated, “Two of the most famous ballerinas in Russia. Both occidental dragons. Yuri Plisetsky is the bastard son of Fevroniya and Mikhail Plisetsky, who’s a Russian ice dancer. He was raised by his maternal grandfather, Nikolai Alkhimovich because his mother was too busy touring with the Bolshoi Ballet. He’s been dancing since he could walk. Lilia was a family friend who took pity and decided to train him. He had a spot lined up at Vaginova Academy. He ran off to America, applied here, and got in. Nobody knows why.”

Phichit sits in silence for several moments, thinking. Finally, he says, “The pressure. He, Yuri, he’s sick. Eating disorder. The pressure got to him. I think he wants to just...be himself. Not ride anyone’s coattails. He talked a lot last night about how he grew up too fast and wants to just party for a while. I thought he was some repressed rich religious kid or something.”

Yuuri laughs and wets his lips before he replies, “They say he’s as graceful as a faerie, you know?”

 

* * *

  

Yuri doesn’t look very graceful staring at the pile of things Phichit is confiscating from him. The diet pills and Adderall, ephedra tea, Xanax, body measurement tapes, 3 scales, and a journal where he’s documented everything since he was 13, since this  _ sickness  _ started.

“What are you going to do with them?” He asks, voice soft and eyes not meeting Phichit’s.

“Seung and I are going to take them to the beach. Bonfire.” Phichit shovels the things into a trash bag, “You’re welcome to come. It’d probably be cleansing. Letting go and burning your past.”

Yuri Plisetsky has gained 5 terrifying pounds since Phichit stayed that night in his room a month ago. Today he told Phichit it would have been more if not for these things.

Phichit didn’t get mad. He kissed Yuri and told him to let him see it all. Now Yuri just has to take the next step.

“Okay.” He nods.

 

* * *

 

 

Seung-Gil makes a confused face when Yuri drapes himself across the fox’s lap. Phichit just laughs and sips his wine cooler, sitting himself down in the sand beside them. Hozier blasts across the beach and a slew of naked and true form creatures are dancing and laughing and sitting around the bonfire.

Yuri is drunk, but not drunk enough to lose him human form. He’s just loose, slipping between Russian, French, and English. Christophe translates sometimes, and other times, a silver-haired woodland spirit called Viktor that Phichit vaguely recalls Yuuri mentioning.

_ Speaking of Yuuri… _

The siren’s hair is an oil slick, shiny and pushed away from his face by the waves he and the other sea creatures have been diving in all evening. His eyes reflect in the fire, where he’s warming himself near the edge. A loose, royal blue sports windbreaker is covering him to his hips and he’s pulled on briefs. The pale skin of his thighs still shimmers like scales in the light. He’s humming absently, entrancing the people too close to him.

None are so entranced as Viktor.

Phichit watches Viktor’s preternaturally blue eyes follow Yuuri as the siren stretches and makes himself comfortable in the sand.

Yuri says something to Viktor in Russian, making the older man’s cheeks flush pink. They speak back and forth for a few moments before Viktor gets up and heads over to Yuuri. 

Phichit notices Seung-Gil smiling softly down at the blonde boy in his lap, even combing the wet sand from his waist-length locks and letting him ramble on about wild cats in three languages. He can’t tell if the fox is humoring the dragon, or he’s watching Seung-Gil fall in love again.


End file.
